


Let the Games Begin!

by those_characters_who_dont_die



Series: Demon Summoner AU [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom, Fairy Tail, Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Naruto, Soul Eater, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mashima Hiro's Fairy Tail Setting, Angels, Dai Matou Enbu | Grand Magic Games Arc, Demons, F/M, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Shifters, Sirens, Sorry Not Sorry, Vampires, angelic summoners, demonic summoners, im already hating myself for the amount of tags i have going on rn so dw, merfolk, might add more later on in the story tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/those_characters_who_dont_die/pseuds/those_characters_who_dont_die
Summary: "Come on! We cannot be late for this!""You think I don't know that? I'm the one who had to drag you out of your room this morning.""Yeah well too bad, it's not like it's my fault that Daiki decided to move my bag to the other side of the dorm.""Whatever, let's just try to make it.""I hope we do, who cares if it's our first year to play in The Games, it'll be fun"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Here is the sequel I promised to my other story The Royal SummonerAlso there will be some swearing since, well...look at the characters in this, it was bound to happenPlease read that first or else this AU may not make as much sense compared to if you start off with this oneEnjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> .......Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, I know, I know, I'm sorry. I promised that the first chapter of this would be published like 2 months ago but in my defense junior year of high school sucks and I had SATs so if you know what that's like then you get what I mean. If you don't then you are very lucky and they are the worst.
> 
> Anyways, I know this chapter is short but I'm working on the next one right now and I promise it'll be up soon.
> 
> Enjoy!

_“How should we decide the participants for the Games?”_

 

_“It should be done randomly!”_

 

_“I must strongly disagree!”_

 

_“We should pick out the participants ourselves,”_

 

_“No, it should be-”_

 

_“Quiet! I implore you all to, please, quiet down!” at the voice of one of the fairy council members, Council member Hisui Fiore, everyone began to calm down. Regardless of the fact that she was one of the youngest members, everyone present still looked at her with respect._

 

_“Thank you everyone, now let us come up with a solution peacefully.” She continued once the room was silent._

 

_“Now, I believe we should separate and randomly draw the names of 5 schools that each have only one race. Then each school should have a small competition of sorts in order to pick their best two students that will compete for each races’ A and B teams.” Hisui finished, looking around the room expectantly._

 

_Everyone looked around at each other nodding since this seemed like a fair solution._

 

_“But what sort of competition should the schools hold?” questioned one of the Fae council members, Itachi Uchiha, asked with curiosity rather than skepticism._

 

_“Why don't we leave it up to the schools, yeah?” replied the other Fairy council member, Mavis Vermillion._

 

_After agreeing to this plan with no other questions, demon summoner council member Vitalini Blackwood stood up from her seat._

 

_“Well, now that that is all settled let us go do our parts and most importantly…”_

 

_“Let the Games Begin.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Announcement about the Games & you get to meet a new character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what to say other than that I'm about half way done with the next chapter......I think
> 
> Enjoy!

So, it’s been about five months since my demons and I went to Hell to visit Teiko and Haizaki gave me his crystal for safe keeping. I never take it off, just to be careful, and Haizaki has come to visit us at school a couple times. The first time he came, however, it gave my chemistry teacher a heart attack seeing another all-powerful demon come strolling into the room and chilling with Midorima, Akashi and I while we finished up a lab. Also word has gotten around that the Council finally figured out how they are going to do the Games this year.

 

“I swear to  _ everything alive _ , if I’m late I will actually be dead.” I cursed as I kept throwing things around, looking for my school bag because I only had 13 minutes to get almost across campus to my first class. I wouldn’t normally care too much if I was only a minute late because it was just history and my teacher gets that I’m not gonna try to be on time for a class where I’m just going to fall asleep in, but today was the first day of tryouts and we can’t try out if we are late to any of our classes.

 

“Alright,  _ who the hell moved my bag?! _ ” I seethed staring straight at Aomine, who was eating a piece of toast. He turned slowly, seeing everyone in the room now looking at him.

 

“What?” Aomine asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“ _ Where _ is my  _ bag _ ?!” I growled out, beyond pissed at the moment.

 

“Geez, chill out. I just put it by the door.” he responded with his hands up in mock surrender.

 

“Thank you!” I rushed out as I grabbed my bag and ran out the door to my first class. I knew the rest would follow soon since they weren’t technically students so they didn’t have to attend classes, they just sometimes chose to. I was right around the corner from my history class when I, quite literally, ran into someone.

 

“Annabelle, relax. You’re not gonna be late, the classroom is right there and we still got 4 minutes.” My best friend, Dylan, pointed out with an amused look on his face at seeing me rushing to class.

 

“Shuddup, I just don’t want to not be able to try out.” I pointed out.

 

“Yeah, same. Do you think that at least one of us will make it?” he asked, a bit unsure.

 

“Are you kidding me? Of course we will!”

 

“Well let’s get to history then we can talk more about it later.”

 

“Alright,” I replied as we walked into the classroom with two minutes to spare.

 

Just like any other day, I immediately began to zone out since I was just required to be here, not pay attention. After a few minutes, I saw my demons sneak into the room then most of them disappear as they went into their crystals while the ones who wanted to stay in class took the open seats behind me.  _ Holy crap, I can’t wait for school to be over. _ I thought as I remembered the assembly every junior and senior had to go to yesterday. It was kind of out of the blue if I’m being honest.

 

~Yesterday during Annabelle’s Pre-Calc class~

 

_ I was just finishing up the problem the teacher had written on the board for us to solve when the Principal's voice came over the loudspeaker. _

 

_ “Can all juniors and seniors please report to the Auditorium for an important announcement. Again, can all juniors and seniors please report to the Auditorium for an important announcement, Thank you.” _

 

_ A couple of my classmates and I shared a look that confirmed that no one knew what the hell was happening, but regardless we all got up from our seats, with our stuff, and left to the Auditorium. _

 

_ On the way there, I texted Dylan and one of our other friends, Natalie, to meet me at the doors to the Auditorium. Once I got there, I saw Dylan and Natalie talking. I called them over so we could go find out what was happening. _

 

_ “Soooooooo, what do you think is going on?” I asked as I looked at the other two, one of my hands in the pocket on my hoodie while the other plays with the crystal around my neck. _

 

_ “Not a clue, but it must be important if the Principal is doing this without notice.” Dylan responds before I feel someone’s arm go around my shoulder. I turn to see another one of my friends that is a senior here. _

 

_ “Well if it isn’t my favorite juniors,” _

 

_ “Hey Rayner, what’s up man?” Dylan asked as he fist-bumped Rayner. _

 

_ “Ehhh, nothing much. Although I would love to know what the hell’s happening right now.” Rayner answered after a moment’s thought. _

 

_ “Hey Ray, I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.” I greeted after, while giving him a side hug. After Dylan, Rayner Wilkes was one of my closest friends after we had a few electives together during my freshman year. He has short brown hair with bangs that end around his eyebrows, dark brown eyes and tanned skin. _

 

_ “Yeah, but you know how midterms are.” Ray shrugged. _

 

_ “True,” _

 

_ We talked for a little bit as we took our seats in one of the back rows, first it was Natalie in the aisle seat, then Dylan, me and last Rayner. We said hi to a few other people we knew but I don’t think anything could have prepared us for the person who walked up to the front of the stage before us. _

 

_ Facing us with a podium and microphone in front of her, was none other than Council member Vitalini Blackwood. After the Great War between all of the races, the leaders decided to make a council so that kind of bloodshed would never happen again. The Council consisted of two members from each of the eight races.  _

 

_ “Hello everyone, I am Council member Vitalini Blackwood. I am aware of how short notice this is, but I am sure it won’t be too big of a problem.” she began with a polite but kind voice. _

 

_ “Now I’m sure everyone has heard of the World Games?” she continued. Now this caught my attention, I had heard a lot about the Games from Ray and it seemed like a lot of fun being able to compete with people from the other races. _

 

_ “Damn, this should be interesting.” Ray whispered as he realized what this was about. _

 

_ “What?” I asked, turning to look at him. He put his arm over the back of my chair and whispered to me so no one would hear. _

 

_ “If this is about the Games, then that means our school was chosen to pick students to compete in them. But they’re gonna have to figure out how to pick which students should go on to compete.” he explained, pausing for a moment. _

 

_ “Whatever they plan on doing, a lot of students are gonna want to compete so it’s gonna be crazy competitive.” _

 

_ “Sounds like fun, I’m doing it.” I whispered back with a smirk. Ray just rolled his eyes and looked back to Ms. Blackwood on the stage. She had just finished retelling what the Council had decided for choosing the participants on each team. _

 

_ “…Your school has been one of five that were chosen to pick two students that would compete on our race’s A and B teams. One person from each school will be on each of the two teams and will be excused from school for one month to train with their team at a remote training facility. The Games this year will be held at TD Garden in Boston on May 16th, and seeing how today is March 19th, you can see why we were kind of rushing to deliver the news.” Ms. Blackwood explained. _

 

_ “And due to the lack of time we have, your tryouts will start tomorrow and last for five days during after-school hours. The day after tryouts end, the two students who will compete will be announced and they will have a week to pack, finish up any work etc. before leaving to go train. _

_ They will also have a week before the Games to hang out with their team in the city they are taking place in. Of course, the members of the winning team, whoever that may be, will receive a full sponsorship or scholarship for whatever they choose to do after high school. And for those who have not realized it yet, only juniors and seniors in high school will be competing.” _

 

_ “Now, I have one other school to visit and tell them the news as well so I will be back tomorrow when you get out of classes for tryouts to get on the teams. And as motivation, you can only try out if you are not late to school during the days of the tryouts. I look forward to seeing you all tomorrow then.” she finished as she walked off stage and began to call someone on her phone. _

 

_ “Okay students, seeing as there is only ten or so minutes left of your second to last class, you can leave at the bell to your last class.” The Principal announced from his place on the stage. _

 

_ “Until then feel free to just hang out.” _

 

_ Once we were sure no one else was going to talk to us, everyone turned and started talking to their friends, most likely, about the Games. _

 

_ “So? Are you going to try out?” I asked the other three _

 

_ “Definitely.” Dylan responded immediately. _

 

_ “I think I might pass, although I might ask if I can go watch it.” Natalie responded after a moment. _

 

_ “Why not? I’m not gonna get crazy competitive over it like you and Dyl but I’ll try.” Ray answered thoughtfully. _

 

_ Once again we just talked and laughed before we heard the bell and Dylan and I left to go to gym class. Right then and there, I don’t think anyone would be able to change my mind about winning my way onto one of the teams. _

 

~Back to present~

 

I don’t think I’ve felt this giddy in a long time, this whole thing is way too good of an opportunity to pass up. It doesn’t matter how you look at it. The bell rung a while ago and now I’m in Spanish with Natalie, but we should be finishing up soon.

 

I looked up to the clock hanging by the door, I only had about five or so minutes left of class before I had to go to English. I stared at the clock for what felt like a long time and it finally rang. Not more than five seconds later I was out of the room to get to English. As I was walking towards the room, Aomine, Kagami, Kuroko and Akashi appeared beside me.

 

“Why are you suddenly so happy to be in school?” Aomine grumbled, seeing me ready to run.

 

“I don’t have time to explain ‘cause I have to get to English class, but here’s my phone. Look up ‘The World Games’ and give it back when you’re done, peace!” I said quickly before running off to class. My demons were probably really confused since I had never made a big deal about the Games before so they wouldn’t have known anything about them.

 

After a shit ton of reading, annotating and writing, I was finally free to go to Chemistry. We just copied down notes on converting before we were let out to get lunch. As I left the chem classroom Midorima and Aomine appeared, sharing a confused look since I'm not rushing around anymore.

 

“So I looked up whatever ‘The World Games’ are, but what does that have to do with us?” Aomine questioned. 

 

“It has everything to do with us, our school was one of five schools randomly picked to choose two students to compete on the teams that are representing our race. It's an annual thing and only juniors and seniors can try out and compete.” I explained excitedly. Aomine just stared at me blankly while Midorima raised an eyebrow. 

 

“What? All of the races have two teams represent them. If I get chosen to be on one of the teams for demonic summoners then in two weeks we'll get to leave school for a month to train somewhere and then we get a week break before the games to explore whatever city they'll be taking place in.” I explained to them while we walked to lunch, already imagining it all, before remembering one other thing. 

 

“Oh, and another thing, the members of the winning team get either a full sponsorship or scholarship for whatever they want to do after high school.” I finished off looking at them to see their reactions. 

 

Aomine kept his relaxed posture but you could see the competitive glint in his eyes. The same went for Midorima as I told them about the Games. 

 

“So I've been rushing to my classes because if I'm late to any of my classes during the days of tryouts then I can't try out. But I just have lunch now so it doesn't matter.” I shrugged. 

 

“Sounds like a challenge, I'm down.” Aomine replied without hesitation. 

 

“Agreed. We will have to participate in the tryouts, won't we?” Midorima sighed out, looking mildly annoyed and interested at the same time. 

 

“Yup, but why not show everyone how strong we are?” I asked in response, knowing it will only make them that much more competitive. 

 

“Game on.” Aomine said, his smirk becoming an almost feral grin. I just mirrored his expression. 

 

“Well, let's just get to the cafeteria so we can explain all of this to the others.” Midorima huffed out before walking off in the direction to the cafeteria, Aomine and I following suit. 

 

When we reached the cafeteria, I went to get lunch and by the time I sat down at a table with Dylan the rest of my demons appeared along with Dylan's two demons, Himuro Tatsuya and Mibuchi Reo. Kagami and Murasakibara were talking with Himuro while Akashi and Kuroko were speaking with Mibuchi. Dylan told them about The Games and how we were going to try out for them after school today. Afterwards we went to our next classes and ended the day in gym. In gym, Coach just told us to practice for tryouts.

 

After school, Dylan and I just stayed in the gym where tryouts were happening and waited for everyone else to show up. Soon we saw Rayner walk towards us with his hands in his pockets. 

 

“Yo!” Ray greeted when he was a few feet away. 

 

“Hey, what's up?” I replied with a smirk. 

 

“Well someone looks like they're ready to beat the crap out of everyone.” Ray laughed. 

 

“Me and her both.” Dylan said while slinging an arm around my shoulders as we all laughed at how insanely competitive we were being. 

 

And just like Ms. Blackwood said yesterday, she walked into the gym with Coach, the Principal and a woman that I didn't recognize.

 

“Hello again, everyone. I would just like to say that by the end of these five days, I will be proud of whoever make it onto the teams.” Ms. Blackwood spoke after we lined up in front of her. 

 

“Speaking of teams, I would like to introduce to you Ms. Carey Oliver. She will be the coach of the A team for us and will help decide who will make it. Good luck to everyone!” She finished before turning to the other adults and leaving back through the doors of the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyy guys, I feel bad for taking so long to upload chapters and like I said before I do have some of the next chapter written. The problem is is that 3rd term is ending in a week at my school and I can tell things are going to get pretty stressful. So just kind of hope for the next chapter to be posted sooner rather than later I guess?
> 
> See ya soon!


	3. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter, sorry guys!!!

Heyyyy, I'm soooooo sorry for this random hiatus. I wasn't expecting to have as much school work as I did this year. Buuuuuiuuuuuuutttt schools almost over!!!!! I going to be able to start writing for this again after June 13th, plus back in April I had started writing a fairy tail fic and idk if I'll post it be maybe ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Anyways that's it for now, I just wanted to let u all known what's happening and that of did not forget about this story

See you guys soon!!!


End file.
